


Greetings Everyone!!!!!!!!

by ErinsWorks



Series: Popping Hearts, Breaking Bubbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: A pesterlog in which i asked myself "What exactly went down when Aranea got back into the dream bubbles?", and then continued on to ask "How well did Meenah really deal with breaking (Vriska)'s heart?". The answers were decidedly "shenanigans" and "poorly".





	Greetings Everyone!!!!!!!!

***** **glamorousAccuracy** **has joined the chat “The Beforus Gang” ***

GA: Hello ever8ody! 

***** **aquaticGorer** **has joined the chat ***

**AG: w)(ale w)(ale w)(ale. I sea t)(at serket’s fin-ally messaged us wit)( w)(at I’m s)(ore is vital information.**

**AG: )(ow’s life been treatin you traitor?**

**AG: *Aranea, sorry, autocorrect.**

**GA: Just fine, thank you.**

**GA: And as for that “tr8tor” 8it, I’ve 8een working on ways to apologize for that.**

**AG: i dunno. kinda )(ard to apologize to an entire session for dooming it straig)(t into t)(e ground.**

**AG: on t)(e plus side, I’m not sure if )(alf of the people you krilled off even exist anymore.**

AG: t)(e orange dude sure doesn’t. 

**AG: )(e just sorta**

**AG: poofed.**

 

***** **grammarianComplication** **joined the chat ***

 

**GC: I ap9l9gize, 6ut have I missed s9mething?**

**GC: It may simply 6e 6ecause y9u particular iterati9ns 9f Aranea and Meenah are n9t the 9nes I am familiar with…**

**GC: 6ut I d9 n9t recall having an individual with unc9nventi9nal genetic make up resulting in “9range 6l99d” in 6ur party.**

**GC: And if you did c9unt such an individual am9ngst yourselves, I sincerely dou6t they would appreciate 6eing referred to as “T)(e orange dude”**

 

***** **aquaticGorer** **banned** **grammarianComplication** **from typing in the chat ***

 

**AG: different session-dooming, dumbass.**

 

***** **amplifiedTechnology** **has joined the chat***

 

**AT: 8=D < Are we discussing the individual who has %ed souls with my dancestor?**

**GA: Ah yes! The fascin8ing sprite combin8tion, du88ed “Arquius”, who you happen to share a strained relation with.**

**GA: We were discussing a similar individual, his designer, and technical clone.**

**GA: The one who tried to kill me again.**

**AG: “we” weren’t “discussin” anyfin like t)(at. I was just sayin t)(at )(e’s de-fin-itely dead.**

**AG: or at least, like, one of )(im.**

**AG: apparently this new Vriska I’ve been talkin to says )(e’s alive.**

**GA: Fair enough.**

**GA: w8.**

**GA:** **_New Vriska?_ **

**AT: 8=D < Another b100b100d in our company?**

**AG: aw s)(ell no, my new girlfrond aint in** **_your_ ** **anyfin.**

**GA:** **_W8_ **

**GA:** **_NEW GIRLFROND????????_ **

**GA:** **_*girlfriend????????_ **

**AT: 8=D < Tell us more of your %-b100ded romance!**

**AT: 8=D < Meulin has told me such dynamics are especially fascinating.**

**GA: As difficult as this may be for you to 8elieve, no one cares a8out your moirail’s opinion on this Horuss.**

**AT: 8=D < Understood**

**GA: Meenah,** **_please_ ** **ela8or8.**

**AG: pretty simple.**

**AG: i was datin some ot)(er Vriska, and t)(at got** **_way_ ** **too sappy for me.**

**AG: t)(en t)(is new Vriska, (W)(o’s apparently t)(e real Vriska?) s)(ows up.** **  
** **AG: t)(en we kissed and s)(it.**

**GA: I swear to god, I don’t text you for ONE perigee, and THIS happens????????**

**GA: It’s like you were w8ing for me to leave!**

**AG: probubbly. cant get anyfin fun started wit)( your sc)(eming ass watc)(ing.**

**AG: seasides, I could say somefin similar about you decidin to up and leave t)(e dream bubbles after I s)(owed up.**

**GA:** **_SIMPLE COINCIDENCE!!!!!!!!_ **

**AT: 8=D < I feel I may be... getting between your conflict.**

**AT: 8=D < I’ll excuse myself.**

 

***** **amplifiedTechnology** **has left the chat ***

 

**GA: Good riddance.**

**GA: Now, Meenah, you must understand that I did what I 8elieved was 8est. I merely wanted to resolve the conflict in a way that was...**

**GA: Slightly different from the rest of the group’s.**

**AG: bulls)(rimp.**

**AG: you weren’t doin w)(at you t)(oug)(t was best, you were doin w)(at you t)(oug)(t was** **_smart_ ** **. t)(ere’s a difference.**

**AG: Listen, we’re bot)( s)(itty people, but at least I know w)(en to L-EAD instead of being some glubbin megalomaniacal  s)(ow-off.**

**GA: Megalomaniacal?**

**GA: Someone’s 8een improving their voca8ulary since I last saw them.**

**GA: Tell me, was your usual pattern of speech not eloquent enough for your “new girlfrond”?**

**AG: S---EA? T)(ER-E YOU GO AGAIN! bein a smug little s)(rimp so you can keep feedin t)(at massive ego of yours.**

**AG: jegus, I don’t know w)(y I waited to kill you wit)( t)(e tumor, I s)(ouldve gutted you w)(en we were alive.**

**GA: ........**

**GA: You know what?** **_Fine._ **

**GA: I’m** **_sorry._ **

**GA: For a8andoning the dream 8u88les, and for executing my own plan without even consulting you or Vriska.**

**GA: Or rather, (Vriska) if SBURB’s naming patterns are holding up.**

**GA: Happy?**

**AG: not really. still pretty fis)(ed off actually.**

 

***** **titalatingAggravator** **has joined the chat ***

***** **cherubicAffectionate** **has joined the chat ***

 

**GA: Well that’s just wonderful.**

**TA: (^•o•^) < THE PURROSPECT OF M33NAH <3< ARANEA NEVER OPURRED TO ME!!!**

**TA: (=^** ω **^=) < AND IT’S ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!**

**CA: :O)**

**INDEED IT IS, WICKED KITTYBITCH.**

**AG: its too late aranea. You salmoned t)(em w)(en you tried to say anyt)(ing searious or generally emotional.**

**AG: can’t have t)(at now can we.**

**CA: XO)**

**can’t say we can, false queen.**

**TA: (=`** ω **´=) NOPE! THE TWO OF US HAVE GOTTA K33P IT FUN AROUND HERE. SPREADIN OUR WICKED HARSHWHISKERS!**

**CA: :OD**

**MOTHERFUCKIN GREAT PUNS AS ALWAYS MY SISTER.**

**AG: ...aig)(t**

**AG: eit)(er way t)(is aint a caliginous t)(ing we got going on )(ere. s)(e’s just a bitc)(.**

**GA:** **_Language._ **

**TA: ~(=^** ω **^)/ < YEAH M33NAH!!! MOTHFURR FUCKIN TEAR IT UP!!!**

**CA: >:O/ **

**after the fuckin shit you pulled with my dancestor**

**CA: XOD**

**NO MOTHERFUCKIN DOUBT YOU DESERVED IT, HONK**

**TA: (≚ᄌ≚) < DARN RIGHT KURLOZ!**

**AG: ...w)(at?**

**TA: (´・** ω **・`) < OH NOTHING!!!**

 

***** **AphroditesActivism** **has joined the chat ***

 

**AA: Hello+, psycho+paths. O+h, and Meenah.**

**GA: Hello Porrim! I think you might’ve forgotten to greet me?**

**AA: No+, I kno+w what I said.**

**GA: ........**

**AA: Anyways, Kankri to+ld me that “so+mething o+f a calligino+us nature is o+ccuring in Aranea’s latest chat” and that “co+nsidering yo+ur tendency to+ be ashen whenever it suits yo+u, yo+u may be proficient in so+lving the co+nflict in questio+n.”**

**AA: Naturally, I’ve blo+cked him fo+r a bit.**

**AA: But I figured I may as well check it o+ut.**

**GA:** **_For fucks s8k, nothing “calliginous” is going on, god damnit._ **

**GA: Ahem. Pardon my South-Central Alternian.**

**TA: (=ﾟｴﾟ=)**

**GA:** **_And that’s enough out of you._ **

 

***** **glamorousAccuracy** **banned** **titilatedAggravator** **from the chat***

***** **glamorousAccuracy** **banned** **cherubicAffectionate** **from the chat***

 

**AA: I figured. Black never struck me as yo+ur quadrant.**

**AA: But, ro+mantic o+r o+therwise, yo+u bo+th clearly have so+me serio+us emo+tio+nal co+nflicts yo+u need to+ hash o+ut.**

**AG: wait, no, go back to bas)(ing aranea. t)(at was fun.**

**AA: No+t until yo+u tell Aranea what’s really bothering yo+u.**

**GA: Huh?**

**AG: for once I agree wit)( spiderlips. t)(e fuck you talkin bout Porrim?**

**AA: I’m talking about the fact that there’s no+ way yo+u’re actually still mad at Aranea, just because she do+o+med a timeline yo+u had no+ actual emo+tional investment in.**

**AA: It clearly go+es a bit deeper than that.**

**AA: I kno+w you Meenah, and I know that even yo+u aren’t that petty. O+r empathetic.**

**AG: you don’t know a coddamn t)(ing about me t)(en.**

**AG: cept for maybe t)(e empat)(y bit.**

**GA: Are you........ sure?**

**AG: yup.**

**AG: im angry at you because you screwed up a mont)( of planning.**

**AG: t)(at’s reely all t)(ere is to bay on the matter.**

**AA: I think I’ve figured it o+ut.**

**AG: go on, Troll Sherlock.**

**AA: I’ve been reading this chat and I’d be willing to+ hazard a bet that yo+u had a crisis o+f co+nscience in the dream bubbles.**

**AG: w)(at t)(e fuck**

**AA: “I was dating so+me o+ther Vriska”**

**AA: Relatio+nships do+n’t just spo+ntaneo+usly end like that Meenah.**

**AA: So+mething happened between yo+u and (Vriska), and I think yo+u resent Aranea fo+r indirectly causing it.**

**AG: ...**

**GA: ........**

 

***** **aquaticGorer** **left the chat ***

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a wild ride wasn't it? I had fun writing this, my first published fanfic, and I hope you had a great time reading it!
> 
> Think I should continue this storyline, perhaps even in a different format? Or move on to something different? By all means, tell me in the comments.


End file.
